A conventional vehicle safety control technology after a collision accident is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2008-31943. In JP-A-2008-31943, a technology is disclosed by which, when an airbag ECU has detected the collision and determined an airbag deployment, a signal for instructing a fuel cutoff is sent to an engine ECU and a traveling of the vehicle is forcibly stopped, so that occurrence of a fire or the like is prevented.
An inventor of the present disclosure has found the following difficulty regarding a conventional safety control system.
It may be supposed that, even when a first collision of a vehicle is a slight collision or a curb contact, it is difficult for a driver to operate the vehicle safely, corresponding to a case where multiple accidents are prone to occur. However, by a technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-31943, a fuel cutoff is not performed unless an airbag is deployed. It is not considered to prevent a second collision after a slight first collision.